


Love Poems

by SLq



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLq/pseuds/SLq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Subaru receives a love letter from a secret admirer.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>For the OTP challenge: Character A sends Character B a terrible love poem.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Poems

**Author's Note:**

> Repost.

Subaru blinks. He turns his head to the right, then left. The locker room remains an empty clutter of scattered water bottles and damp towels. Subaru winces, feeling bad for whoever is on janitor duty tonight. He had been entertaining the thought of straightening out a bit before leaving - it's not nice to make the first-years deal with the upperclassmen's mess. His own things sit neatly in his locker, of course, sweaty clothes folded in the sports bag he has slung across his body.

Subaru bows his head.

The object of his attention remains where it is, too - a white rectangle framed by his tennis shoes. It had been in his locker, falling out as soon as Subaru pulled the door open.

A note.

Subaru is hesitant to pick it up. It might not be for him, after all - might have found its way into Subaru's locker by mistake. Subaru doesn't get notes. He isn't Hokuto, no-one--

Subaru bends at the waist and picks up the folded piece of paper. Leaving a love note (and that is what it is, isn't it?) out in the open for anyone to find will be beyond cruel. Even if it's not meant for him.

Subaru lets the paper rest against his palms for a long moment. He is hesitant to open it, unwilling to throw it out unread. Someone had been courageous enough to write it, after all, and address it to - Subaru turns he paper over.

To him.

Subaru wonders if this is how people who get hit by a lightning feel, in that point-zero of a second electricity is flowing through their body. The wooden bench lets out a mournful whine as Subaru collapses on it, graceless and dazed. Subaru spends an indeterminate amount of time staring at the wall, the floor, the note clutched in his right hand. The paper has wrinkled, dampened in the grasp of his fingers. Subaru smoothes it absentmindedly.

Should he open it?

The shy, careful part of Subaru (most of Subaru) yells a vehement, embarrassed _No_. It's probably not a-a- a _love_ note anyway. Subaru would have noticed if someone liked him. Definitely.

Probably?

Maybe.

Subaru sighs. Even if it is not - even if it's just a joke, or one of Kamui's weekly missives, it's still in poor taste to toss it out without reading it. Right?

Right.

Subaru unfolds the paper before he loses his nerve.

There is not much written. Subaru finds himself appreciating the handwriting first, the strength of the strokes. Good cursive is so rare these days - Kamui's writing is particularly atrocious. Not that he will ever tell his younger friend that.

Then the meaning of the poem (and it is a poem) sinks in, and Subaru flushes to his roots.

_Sakura is pink_

_as are your lips_

_I'd like to kiss you_

_meet me in the park_

In the stead of a signature is a crude map of Ueno Park. If Subaru recalls correctly, the giant X marks the area where a huge sakura tree holds court.

It is a truly awful, terrible poem.

Subaru folds the paper carefully and puts it in his pocket. When Kamui - who had waited for him by the school entrance, as he always does - asks him what he is smiling about, Subaru waves him off and says, "Nothing.

It's been a good day, that's all."


End file.
